In the current practice of routine urinalysis testing which is done in most hospitals, doctors' offices and commercial medical laboratories, there are a number of disadvantages which can be eliminated. The disadvantages are as follows:
1. It involves a longer time-frame for the performance of each individual routine urinalysis testing procedure because of the many separate time-consuming steps involved, thereby delaying the important reporting of the test results to the clinician.
2. In cases wherein there is a multitude of urine specimens from various patients or individuals being analyzed, accentuated by the input of incoming emergency urine specimens to be tested at various intervals, there is a resultant greater confusion factor and tension on the part of the technologist, nurse or doctor thus increasing the potential errors in reporting.
3. There are more laboratory wares that are used in a non-integrated method, thereby resulting in more cost factors incurred in the laboratory.
4. Because of the longer time-frame involved in the performance of many batches of urine specimens during the day, the eventual collective time-waste factor on the part of the testers account for a greater man-hours loss during the months and years, resulting in much higher expenses to the laboratory owner.
5. Due to the exposure of scattered chemistry test strips that have been dipped into each individual urine specimen for the determination of the levels of free hemoglobin, protein, ketones, ph factor, bilirubin, and glucose, (plus a seventh segment for urobilinogen in some chemistry reagent strips depending upon the need and availability) there results in the undesired spread of contaminating infectious agents such as the virus of infectious hepatitis and other infectious germs predisposing the laboratory personnel to diseases.
This invention presents a better method and device to solve the disadvantages above.